Ryan Burton (RLS CAW)
Ryan Burton ''(born 27th October 1991 in Denver, Colorado) '' is an American professional wrestler and former amateur wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling, where he is former World Champion. He is currently inactive due to injury. Career: Training & Amateur Career (2010-2014): Burton began training with Exhibition Wrestling's Amateur Division in his native Colorado in July 2010. By November, Amateur trainers Dean Monkhouse and Steve Gould (who specifically coached him) claimed that the youngster was "Olympic standard, easily". He never showed any such aspirations, however. His training was begun too late for him to make the team for the Amateur Tournament 2010 in Helsinki, and so he instead began training for the 2012 tournament while also making enquiries with schools about a pro wrestling apprenticeship. At the Amateur Tournament 2012, in Johannesburg, Burton shocked the attending press by winning two Silver Awards, one in Freestyle and one in Greco-Roman, despite being a rank outsider. He dedicated these wins to the recently deceased Monkhouse. At the AT 2014, in Kansas City, he won a Gold Award in Freestyle by beating EW: Amateur World Champion Alexei Bodurov. He retired from amateur competition following this to pursue professional wrestling full-time. He moved to England to do so, being hooked up eventually with Ace by Gould. Ace trained Burton for only a year before declaring that he was ready to "run the show". He put a lot of pressure on the rookie, which Burton later stated helped him to reach the top of the pile. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2015-''present''): Coming soon... In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Suplex Backbreaker Pumphandle Neckbreaker Side Slam (2010-2014, used sparingly as regular move) Finishing Moves: Four Leg Clover Rapid Driver ''(Backslide Driver)'' Accomplishments: 2x Silver Awards at the Exhibition Wrestling: Amateur Tournament 2012 1x Gold Award at the Exhibition Wrestling: Amateur Tournament 2014 1x UNION Wrestling World Championship Trivia: * Burton, along with Birdy, Ravi Rafik and Wroe, is one of the "High Aces", four wrestlers trained by Ace and tipped for big things. Despite this, Burton always speaks highly of his amateur wrestling trainer, Steve Gould, too. * Burton was earmarked to win the Inter Championship from his trainer Ace, in a meeting following their acclaimed feud of 2015, but was prevented from doing so when he was needed in the World Championship scene. This fast-tracking was seen as nepotism by some, but Burton was a well-received champion in his short reign. * Burton was, according to interviews, also supposed to become the first person to win by Submission against Ace during this time. * Burton has a son, Alex, born in 2015. Behind-The-Scenes: * Burton was, indeed, supposed to be the one to make my personal CAW, Ace, tap out for the first time in his documented WWE 2K career. Whether he goes back to do so, or someone else ends up doing so, I'm not sure... as it's a big part of the gimmick now. * The son was invented as a means of getting his abrupt switch from heel to face to work more naturally. It isn't like I just enjoy making family trees for them all. That would just be absurd, like Ryan Burton having a full family and an Aunt he's fond of back in Colorado called Jeannette who was the only one who believed in him and loaned him the money to go to Canada to work for Exhibition Wrestling. *Ahem* Category:CAWs